Amar es lo importante
by Swannyher
Summary: Entre tantas muertes, los estudiantes del último curso tienen que empezar a plantearse qué harán, y la primera opción que hay que tener en cuenta es amar. Respuesta al Reto Hogwarts en la I Guerra. Sirius·Lily·James


_Para haberlo hecho en una tarde, estoy bastante contenta con el resultado._

Respuesta al **Reto Hogwarts en la I Guerra,** del foro Weird Sisters.

* * *

Amar es lo importante

Cada vez que en el desayuno el Profeta cae del techo, Lily observa detenidamente a Sirius. Éste no aparta el periódico hasta que acaba de comer ni se limpia las manos para empezar a leerlo. No. Lo ojea rápidamente, y Lily sabe que busca información de sus padres, aunque el verano pasado dejase su casa. Quiere saber si están bien, desaparecidos o si les han detenido. No son _mortífagos _–como ellos se hacen llamar- porque nunca han colaborado con _él_, pero si es verdad que le proporcionan bastante información. Lo que Lily todavía no ha conseguido saber es si Sirius quiere que salgan en el periódico o si no.

Esa mañana, cuando Lily vio como Sirius soltaba su taza de café –eso sí, con la elegancia que le caracteriza – y salía del Gran Comedor, sin siquiera despedirse de James o sin soltar alguna palabrota, supo que algo había pasado. Le dijo adiós con la mano a Remus y siguió a Canuto. Estaba segura de que había ido a la sala común –pues es el detalle que le distancia de la familia Black – y subió las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta con preocupación pero no encontró a un Sirius llorando ni pegando puñetazos a la pared. Encontró a un Sirius sentado en un sillón, con los codos en sus muslos y la cabeza entre sus manos. Lily cerró con cuidado y se sentó en el sillón contiguo.

-Han detenido a mi tío Cygnus – Lily se sobresaltó, sin entender cómo Sirius sabía que estaba allí – y dicen que van a interrogar a Orion… a mi padre.

-Y eso ¿es bueno o malo?

-No lo sé, Lily. Por una parte es bueno, ¿sabes? Ya no les tendría cerca, pero por otro lado… es el apellido Black. No sería bueno para mí, ni para el resto de mi familia, y mis amigos no me comprenderían.

-Yo sí te comprendo – Y, ante la mirada de Sirius, ante sus ojos y su pelo, posó sus labios contra los de él unos segundos para luego separarlos –.

-Ven – Sonrió, la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella –.

-Ey, Sirius… ¡Sirius! ¿Dónde me llevas?

Pero no le respondió y Lily sólo cerró los ojos, puede que por miedo o por hacer caso a Sirius. No anduvieron mucho, puede que todavía siguiesen en la misma planta. Cuando Sirius le soltó la mano, respiró hondo. Abrió los ojos y miró… miró la pared. Giró la cabeza hacia su amigo y cuando la volvió a girar, la pared había sido sustituida por una gran puerta.

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó riendo, mientras abría la puerta, poco a poco –.

-La Sala de los Menesteres. Te proporciona una habitación con lo que necesites. Aquí vengo con _mis amigas._

-No me digas que me has traído a eso.

-Joder, Lily. No. No creo que quisieras – Abrió del todo la puerta mientras recibía un puñetazo en el hombro y luego dejó pasar a Lily.

Se quedaron en el umbral. A la izquierda tenían un balcón con vistas al lago –aunque Lily sospechaba que la sala no estaba en esa dirección – y un montón de fotos de Quidditch por la pared. Enfrente, una especie de sala de lectura, pero Lily aguantó las ganas de ir al ver el estanque que tenían a la derecha. Lleno de carpas y un chorro que caía dándole un suave ritmo a toda la habitación. El agua parecía dorada y daba la impresión de que el aire brillaba.

-¿Y esto? – Cuando acercó la mano, notó el agua fría y cálida a la vez –.

-Bonito, ¿verdad? Es una fuente de los deseos – Se sentó en la piedra que la rodeaba y miró a los jardines – Hay veces que uno necesita algo para confiar, aunque nunca se vaya a cumplir

-Y tú, - le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado – tú ¿qué deseas?

-Que todo se acabe. Que se vaya a la mierda esa idiotez del que no debe ser nombrado y que los mortífagos se pudran en Azkaban, que mis padres también lo hagan. Y que yo pueda librarme de mi apellido.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Parecer tan fuerte.

-¿Lo parezco? No lo sé. Sólo intento olvidarlo todo mientras estoy con vosotros, nadie quiere joder esos momentos. Además, es nuestro último año.

-Tengo miedo a lo que nos espera fuera. No sé si nos toca luchar, o si nos toca escondernos. Se oyen rumores de una orden… La Orden del Fénix, creo. Creada por Dumbledore, claro está. ¿Crees que podré entrar?

-Lilian. Eres la mejor bruja de nuestro curso. Si es verdad que existe, te pedirán que entres.

Se quedaron en silencio. No se había dado cuenta, pero en algún momento, se habían cogido las manos y Lily no había hecho nada para remediarlo. Le daba fuerza.

-Sirius.

-Dime.

-¿Puedo besarte?

-Claro que puedes. Pero no entien…

Sabía bien. La lengua de Lily sabía bien. Mejor de cómo se había imaginado en los últimos tres años. Las manos de ella subían por su pecho para luego colocarse en su cuello y acariciar su pelo. Sirius puso las suyas en la cintura de Lily y notó como se estremeció. El beso se iba haciendo más intenso y Sirius tenía calor, mucho calor. Dejó que Lily le desabrochará la camisa y que bajase los dedos por su pecho. Hasta que se acordó.

-No está bien. Esto no está bien – Le dijo cuando separaron sus labios y buscaba la camisa por el suelo - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-No lo sé. Pero lo necesitaba. Y mejor mi amigo que cualquier baboso, ¿no?

-¿Y no sería mejor James?

-Puede. Pero después de tantos años… Ahora que él no me persigue le necesito. Y no quiero que parezca que me voy arrastrando.

-No va a parecer eso

-¿Tú crees?

-Pues claro, Lily. Además, en estos tiempos lo mejor es estar al lado de quien amas. Eso es lo importante.

Y por eso, cuando Lily se asomó a la ventana, Sirius susurró un débil _te quiero._

* * *

_Cualquier falta, palabra que sobre o falte o idiotez que no os cuadre, decidla por favor _

Un beso,

Swanny


End file.
